


V.K.O.

by tittysatan



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M, S1 E30 Let's Have a Stakeout!, cob help me, first thing I write in months and it's THIS, he doesn't know what sex is and he's confused and scared, it's gonna be a real awkward convo later, ko/shadowy is noncon, this fic politely ignores the fact that it's incest, tko doesn't know what sex is either but he's not gonna let that stop him, tko/shadowy is v enthusiastically consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/tittysatan
Summary: Shadowy Figure's whole existence might be a threat to KO, but to TKO, it's a promise.
Relationships: K.O./Shadowy Figure, Turbo K.O./Shadowy Figure
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	V.K.O.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place during episode 30, Let's Have a Stakeout!, immediately after KO regains control of himself.

This was fine.

This was gonna be just fine; so Shadowy Figure might be strong, and KO might know better than to think he could beat him in a fair fight without giving in to TKO (_of course you can’t, you’re useless without me_, the voice inside his head was saying, rattling the bars of his cage until they creaked and warped), but he didn’t have to fight. That was Shadowy’s whole game, tricking him into thinking everything had to be a battle.

KO just needed to keep in control of himself and his emotions, and this would be fine.

“I’m not going to fight you,” he said, forcing his breathing calm until the cage solidified and constricted around that other him. “I’m not going to give in to my anger. And I’m not going to let you get away with any of this...!”

For a moment, Shadowy just looked at him, eyes hidden beneath his hood, before he bared his teeth in an angry, mocking sneer that made the hairs on KO’s neck stand on end. “That’s where you’re wrong, boy.” Before KO could react Shadowy had him pinned on his back on the ground -- kneeling on his legs, wrists in one hand, grinning down at him like a predator -- and all KO’s desperate struggles weren’t even enough to pull an arm free. “Well, maybe not about the first part. You couldn’t fight me if you tried, huh?”

“T-there’s nothing you can do!” KO said, trying to convince himself as much as anything. Shadowy wouldn’t hurt him, not really. He _ couldn’t_. Whatever game he was playing, whatever reason he had for wanting TKO loose, he clearly cared about it way too much to do him any serious harm. And he could say whatever he wanted about KO being useless, being used, but it didn’t matter, not now that he knew it was all just Shadowy’s way of trying to manipulate him. “If I want to prove I’m not useless, that starts with not doing what _ you _want!”

There was another long pause. Shadowy stared down at him, mouth twisting, too many teeth that were all too sharp. And then he bared those teeth in something like a smile, and the fear was back, ice cold down KO’s spine. “Oh, KO... You really have no idea what grown-ups are capable of, now do you.” 

KO shuddered at the cold sensation of leather as Shadowy brushed fingers over his throat. The touch was strangely gentle, fingertips tracing down from his chin, over his collarbones, across his chest. It didn’t hurt. KO didn’t understand. Fingertips spread until Shadowy’s hand was on his side, fingers ticklish, thumb toying with his nipple through his shirt. This was wrong. KO didn’t know what about this was wrong but it was _ wrong_, wrong and sick and somehow so much worse than anything Shadowy Figure had done up until now, he didn’t know what was happening and he didn’t know what was going to happen and all he knew was that he’d never been so confused and so scared and he had to make it _ stop_. 

“...l-let me go…!” KO said, voice cracking as he tried so hard to kick Shadowy off him, pull his arms free, squirm away from that hand, anything, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t strong enough.

“You can stop me any time you want,” Shadowy said, and the amusement in his voice just made it so much worse. “You know you can. You’re so deliciously _ powerful _ if you just let it out.” His hand was shifting lower now, down KO’s hip, between his thighs, touching him...touching him somewhere he knew he wasn’t supposed to be touched. “That’s the kind of game this is, KO,” Shadowy said, palming him through his pants, all of KO’s struggles powerless to prevent it. “I won’t stop ‘til you _ make _me.”

KO couldn’t think. His breath was coming quick and shallow, pulse pounding in his ears, everything felt too close and too far away all at once, he couldn’t let this happen but he couldn’t give in to TKO either, that was just what Shadowy wanted, he couldn’t give him what he wanted, but it looked like he was going to take it either way.

“Feels good, huh?” Shadowy said, stroking him harder, shifting his hand to grip him through his pants until KO had to bite his lip to keep quiet. “You’re so cute and sweet and innocent, I bet you’ve never even done it yourself before.”

It _ did _ feel good. That was the worst part. Shadowy Figure was right, KO had never done this before -- whatever “this” was -- and he was terrified and confused and furious at his own helplessness but under all that it felt _ good_. His body was hot and his head was spinning and he was aching where Shadowy was touching him, not like it hurt but like he wanted _ more_. It wasn’t right for something so sick to feel so good. KO was still fighting to get free with every bit of strength he had, but he kept making weak little gasps and moans and sometimes his hips would jerk on their own and there was nothing worse than this, than having Shadowy turn his own body against him. 

“There’s so much more we can do,” Shadowy murmured, pulling off his glove with his teeth and stroking KO’s face. “It’ll feel even better. But maybe you already know that?” He leaned in close, breath hot against KO’s ear. “Maybe you like it so much you don’t even _ want _me to stop.”

The cage shattered.

It didn’t matter anymore if this was what Shadowy Figure wanted, it didn’t matter if this meant KO really wasn’t strong enough to fight his own battles, nothing mattered but making this _ stop_.

TKO kicked Shadowy off with an effortless strength and jumped to his feet, hair floating loose around him, watching him as the man laughed and laughed. “Yes, yes, this is what I’ve been waiting for…!”

KO watched through his eyes, face pressed to the bars of the cage. He kept expecting TKO to move, to lunge forward in a punch or to bolt for the exit or _ something_, but he didn’t. He just stood there. And the form that stood outside the cage had his back turned.

“...you made me, didn’t you?” TKO finally said.

Shadowy took a step towards him, smile crooked. “That’s right, TKO. I made you.”

“You’ve been trying to break me out.”

“Exactly. I’ve been waiting for you, all this time.”

They were right in front of each other now, and when Shadowy Figure reached down to pet TKO’s hair, he didn’t pull away. 

_ What are you doing!? _ KO screamed from the cage, kicking against the bars. _ He’s a villain, he’s evil, he...he did _ ** _that... _**_He’s just trying to use you...! _

_ Shut up! _ TKO snapped, back still turned, and KO watched in helpless horror as his body grabbed Shadowy Figure by the collar and kissed him, long and forceful and without the faintest idea what he was doing. “KO wanted you to stop,” he said as he pulled back, face flushed. “_I _ don’t.”

For a moment, Shadowy was just as frozen as KO, mouth hanging open. Then that mouth widened to a grin, and he pushed TKO to the ground, crouching over him, eyes flashing from the depths of his hood. “Attaboy.” 

_ What is _ ** _wrong _ ** _ with you!? _ KO screamed as they kissed, Shadowy’s tongue in TKO’s mouth, TKO grinding up against Shadowy’s hand. _ Why do you _ ** _want _ ** _ this!? _

_ Because _ ** _he _ ** _ wants _ ** _me_**_! _ TKO replied, and when he finally turned KO could see tears in his eyes. _ You’re the one in charge and you’re the one everyone loves and I’m just some _ ** _thing _ ** _ for you to lock up and ignore but he _ ** _wants _ ** _ me. He wants _ ** _me_**_. And this feels good, and I like it, and I don’t care that you don’t want it because I! do! Why should you be the only one to get what you want!? _

“...well aren’t you precocious,” Shadowy smirked as TKO pulled off his shorts, flipping their bodies over and fumbling with the man’s fly. He didn’t know what he was doing; all he knew was that whatever this was, whatever Shadowy was doing to him that felt so wrong and so good and made KO so angry, he wanted more of it.

“Shut up,” TKO said and kissed him again, teeth sharp against his tongue as he pushed it into Shadowy’s mouth, bitter and tasting strangely of almonds. TKO could feel his head spinning more and more with every poison kiss. He wanted to drown in it. KO was screaming at him to stop, telling him how wrong this was, what a mistake he was making, but that just made him want it that much more.

Shadowy broke the kiss for just long enough to lean up against a wall and pull TKO into his lap, opening his fly and pressing himself up against TKO and wrapping his bare hand around both of them and stroking. It was too much, too good, pleasure so sharp and intense it almost hurt as it tore white and electric through TKO, making him cry out as Shadowy worked him through it until he collapsed against his chest, panting for breath. He’d never felt so good. TKO had always thought he lived to break things, but it looked like there were other ways for him to get his kicks too.

“Don’t tell me you’re already out of gas,” Shadowy said, knotting a hand in TKO’s hair and pulling him back to grin hungrily at him. “Cause I’ve got a _ lot _more planned for us.”

TKO just grinned back. “Bring it on.”

Shadowy pulled off his other glove with a laugh, taking something from a pocket and squirting it onto his hand, reaching around to TKO’s backside. “Let me show you how it’s done, you dirty boy.”

_ He’s using you_, KO said, glaring through the bars of the cage, shoulders shivering. _ He just wants you for your power, and...and this. He doesn’t care about you. So why are you-- _

_ I don’t care! _ TKO snapped back. He was clinging to Shadowy’s coat as the man worked slick fingers inside him, biting his scarf to keep from moaning in discomfort and pleasure, Cob, he’d never felt so alive. _ If this is what being used is like, he can use me all he wants. _ This felt good, he felt _ wanted_, and if all KO had to offer was a cold, hard cage, then who cared if it was real.

KO was still yelling, but TKO didn’t want to hear it. All his attention was focused on Shadowy; the fingers curling inside him, stretching him, making his back arch and his hips buck; the bitter almond taste of his messy, hungry, open-mouthed kisses, like he wanted to devour TKO alive; the hot hard shape of his desire pressed against TKO’s stomach, slick and twitching; and most of all the things he was saying. That’s right, attaboy, just like that, you’re so good. How could he say no to this, when everyone else just treated him like a pest?

TKO frowned as Shadowy pulled his fingers out, ready to grab him by the collar and demand he touch him more when the man took him by the hips, shifting him forward on his lap until that hot hard thing was pressed up against where his fingers had been. “You’re a tough boy...you can handle a little pain, right...?” Shadowy said, fingertips digging bruises into TKO’s skin, breath heavy and ragged. He looked like he wanted it _ so bad_.

“Course I can,” TKO said, grinning. He wanted it too. He wanted to overload his senses with pleasure and pain until he forgot what all those numbing months trapped inside someone else’s head felt like; he wanted to feel _ wanted_. “Don’t you dare hold back.”

It _ did _ hurt as Shadowy pushed TKO down onto him, slowly, as he felt every millimeter filling him until it was in to the hilt, making him pant and whine. But it felt _ good _ too, so maddeningly overwhelmingly good, drowning out the voice of KO who was still yelling about how wrong this all was. Of course it was _ wrong_. As far as KO was concerned, everything TKO did was _ wrong_. So why should he care?

“You really are...just what I’ve been waiting for...” Shadowy breathed, hands painfully tight around TKO’s hips as he shifted underneath him, pulling out and thrusting back inside until he hit somewhere that made TKO cry out from the wave of pleasure that flooded his body. “...actually, you’re even _ better_.”

“...you’re not too bad yourself...” TKO dragged Shadowy down into a kiss, trying to grind up against him, trying to lean back so Shadowy hit that spot inside him, not caring about anything in the world except feeling _ more_. 

“Cob, you’re so _ eager..._” Shadowy flipped them over, hitching TKO’s legs up over his hips. “Lemme give you what you want.”

Before TKO had a chance to reply he was seeing stars. Shadowy was driving into him again and again, so hard that TKO could barely tell if what he was feeling was pain or pleasure, only that every single nerve in his body was alive with it and the whole world had narrowed to nothing but the places where their bodies met. He was distantly aware that some of the noises he heard (panting and moaning and sharp breath through gritted teeth) were coming from him, that Shadowy was still murmuring praise (you’re so tight, TKO, you feel so good, you’re perfect) that was half lost in ragged gasps, that he was clawing through the back of Shadowy’s coat til his nails drew blood. He wanted to tear the man on top of him apart almost as much as he wanted to be torn apart by him, and it felt so good to have someone who would _ let _him. His body was sheer aching tension, just like when Shadowy had been touching him before, dying for that same feeling of release. Almost unconsciously, TKO reached between their bodies to take hold of himself. He’d barely begun to stroke when it all unwound in an instant of shattering pleasure, body filled with something so much more exhilarating than any power he’d ever felt, lifting them off the floor and making the walls of the chamber shudder around them.

It felt like an eternity later that they dropped back to the ground, TKO’s body still shaking from aftershock, Shadowy half-collapsed on top of him and gasping for breath. “...you really are full of surprises,” the man finally said, pulling out and shifting to lie next to him, staring up at the ceiling. “I can’t wait to see what you’re _ really _capable of.”

When TKO returned to himself, KO was watching him from the cage, angry and reproachful.

_ I’m never going back_, TKO said. ** _Never_**.

It had been different before, when all that had awaited him was people who only wanted KO. It had been possible for KO to break out and take back control. But not now, not when it would mean losing this, not when he had something to lose.

_ Goodbye, KO. _

A void opened up beneath the cage and it plummeted down into the depths of his mind, KO glaring til the very last.

“Let’s go,” TKO said, pulling his shorts back on and rising on shaky legs. “I’m so sick of everyone, telling me what to do and what not to do, telling me to be a good boy, telling me to be more like _ him_...”

“You don’t have to worry about that with me, kid,” Shadowy said, pulling himself to his feet, grinning down at TKO. “You’re the one I want, and we want all the same things.”

“To watch the world burn?”

“You know it.”

Shadowy offered him a hand and when TKO took it, he knew he’d never have to be alone again.


End file.
